Overworked
by December'sRose
Summary: It wasn’t his job to make her happy, so why did he make her happiness his number one priority? Chadpay one-shot. Implied Ryelsi and Troyella.


Title: Overworked

Rated T

Summary: It wasn't his job, so why did he make her happiness his number one priority? Chadpay one-shot. Implied Ryelsi and Troyella.

A/N: This is just something I jotted down in CPSS and Math 0303 (the classes are so tedious, I often end up writing the most during this time frame). It's my first Chadpay and my second HSM. Please review to let me know how it came out! I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

The job belonged to Ryan and Ryan alone.

For as long as Chad Danforth could remember, the Evans twins were inseparable. He remembered meeting them in the third grade, when their family had moved from Rhode Island. Automatically, Chad had made fun of Ryan's colorful hats. He couldn't seem to help himself and found himself unable to stop, even when Troy told him he was being a bully. Chad remembered making Ryan cry one day in class because he had said the hats made Ryan look like a girl.

Ryan's twin sister had been furious with him. Sharpay and Ryan had a very close relationship which made her protective. On their first day of class, she refused to be friendly with anyone but Troy. During recess she and Ryan would always be off on their own, Sharpay forbidding her brother from playing kick ball with the rest of the class. Needless to say, when Chad made Ryan cry he got an earful from Sharpay. That was the day he nicknamed her 'Ice Queen'.

Since then, Chad and the Evans twins never interacted much…until the winter musical. When Gabriella Montez started at East High, everything changed. Chad found himself growing closer to her best friend Taylor, a girl he never thought he'd be attracted to. Only still, through all these changes one sole person remained the same.  
As usual, Chad kept ignoring said Ice Queen, even if he had formed a new friendship with her brother. His attitude towards Sharpay changed when he caught her crying right after graduation. Ryan had gone off with Kelsi to Troy's graduation party and Chad was planning on meeting Taylor there. His romantic relationship with Taylor had come to an end earlier that day when she told him she had gotten accepted into Harvard. Both had agreed that even if prom had been fun, there was no point in trying out a long distance relationship. Still they remained friends, and Chad had offered to take her to Troy's party weeks ago. He never backed out of a promise. Chad had found Sharpay sobbing in a dressing room and Troy's party automatically became the last thing on his mind.

He couldn't ignore her.

She told him everything: how that bitch Tiara had tricked her and used her, how she felt that Ryan was leaving to Juilliard because he wanted to get away from her, how she would never be Troy's Gabriella, no matter how much she tried.

Chad ended up holding her through out all of this, claiming at the end of her speech that he didn't _want_ her to become Gabriella, and assuring her that they were more alike than he thought as he explained how he felt about Troy leaving to California. In the midst of the tears, the confessions and the pain a small friendship was born, and Chad realized he never wanted to see Sharpay cry ever again.

He took on the responsibility of making Sharpay happy at all costs, even though it wasn't his job. The job belonged to Ryan and Ryan alone. Ryan was Sharpay's best friend, her other half. Ryan enjoyed many of the same things Sharpay enjoyed. Only, Ryan was no longer in Albuquerque and while Chad hated that Sharpay (his only real friend at U of A now) always dragged him shopping with her or to various musicals, he always found her happiness worth it in the end.

It wasn't his job to make her happy, so why did he make her happiness his number one priority? His figured out the answer as they shared their first kiss. Chad Danforth didn't care that they were currently kissing in the boy's locker room. He didn't care that his basketball team couldn't stand Sharpay or that he preferred her company over theirs. In fact, the only thing Chad cared about at the moment was his own pleasure as Sharpay returned the kiss with vigor and hot passion. His own arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Sharpay was needy. Sharpay wanted things.

Sharpay wanted Chad.

And despite the fact that Chad worked overtime to ensure her happiness, his reward at the end of his labor reminded him what always made his job so endurable.

-Fin-

A/N: I'm actually pleased with the way this one came out. I don't think it reflects my best work but it was still fun to write. Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

_"Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
